


Más que un sueño

by Kmiya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: Brook no dormía.
Kudos: 3





	Más que un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco inspirado en el episodio 384 del anime.

Para un grupo que causaba caos por donde sea que pasara, solo por el hecho de que no sabían estarse enteramente quietos (o callados), su tiempo viajando en altamar solía ser tranquilo. Cada uno tenía su pequeña rutina, impuesta de manera inconsciente más que algo planeado, cosas que hacer para no aburrirse al estar alejados de alguna isla sin ninguna clase de objetivo más que llegar al siguiente punto en su aventura.

Es por eso que la incorporación de Brook fue aceptada con facilidad, que se agradecía el final de esos días callados para ser reemplazados por otros igual de tranquilos, pero ahora contando con la música que tocaba tan animadamente el esqueleto, siempre dispuesto a cumplir peticiones o tocar lo que quisiera causando divertidas reacciones en quienes ignoraba (casi siempre Sanji). 

La rutina no establecida de forma oficial cambió, todos estando bien con ello, incluso si implicaba tener al esqueleto despertándolos de manera un tanto brusca, aunque Brook aprendió que eso era aceptable con los chicos, porque Nami-san daba demasiado miedo por las mañanas.

(Y por las tardes y por las noches... de hecho, dejaba de dar miedo cuando no la hacía enojar. 

Lo bueno solo tardó un par de días en darse cuenta.)

Tal vez por eso nadie lo notó. Sólo aceptaron el cambio, el tener una suave melodía tocando por las noches mientras conciliaban el sueño y una notas animadas para comenzar su nuevo día. Sólo asumieron que, por ser un esqueleto, su periodo de sueño debía ser distinto al de ellos.

Brook no dormía.

Él podía dormir, aun lo necesitaba aunque en menor medida. Simplemente no lo hacía. No porque tuviera energía infinita y disfrutara de la vista del mar sin una neblina que le hiciera dudar si era de día o de noche. (Temer que fuera de día)

Brook temía dormirse.

No, más bien tenía miedo de despertar. 

Despertar para ver que ese extenso mar azul era negro y sombrío de nuevo. Despertar para descubrir que el suave pasto de la cubierta se trataba solo de moho sobre la vieja madera y que las risas de sus nakamas eran solo ilusiones creadas por el crujir de la madera que aún seguía unida en ese maltrecho barco. 

Brook temía dormirse, solo para despertar y darse cuenta que lo sucedido había sido un sueño más.

Así que pasaba las noches despierto, tocando su violín hasta que escuchaba como todos dormían y se detenía, para dedicarse a absorber la música natural del Sunny. Las suaves respiraciones del cuarto de las chicas, los distintos ronquidos de los chicos, desde el suave de Chopper hasta los fuertes de Franky y Zoro como si estuvieran en una rara competencia. Se paseaba por el barco, disfrutando del sonido de sus propios pasos sobre el pasto y como se diferenciaban al pasar a la madera, del viento que acariciaba los árboles de mandarinas y las distintas flores que había en el jardín. Encontraba relajante el sonido que el agua en el acuario hacía contra el cristal y los distintos peces que Luffy y Usopp ponían ahí y que parecían variar de día a día, dependiendo cómo les haya ido en la pesca o lo que Sanji hubiera decidido preparar para la comida.

Cuando llegaba el amanecer, los sonidos se transformaban, siendo más animados, más ruidosos y más variados, un tanto más caóticos pero aun así como música para sus oídos (aunque él no tuviera ya oídos). Las risas de todos inundaban cada área del impresionante barco, las herramientas de Franky o Usopp cuando se encontraban ocupados en sus respectivos talleres. El sutil “clink” proveniente del puesto de vigía que indicaba que Zoro se encontraba entrenando ahí. El susurro de las páginas del libro de turno que hubiera caído en el interés de Robin, el correr de su capitán, que era una bola de energía imposible de mantener quieta más allá de unos cuantos segundo, un enorme y poderoso imán que los atraía sin sutileza alguna; siempre atrayendo la mirada de todos, siempre haciendo que cualquier actividad se detuviera unos segundos para prestarle atención.

Brook disfrutaba de todo eso, creando nuevas canciones en su cabeza al ritmo de la vida cotidiana de su nueva tripulación. La sensación era tan cálida sobre sus viejos huesos como los rayos del sol y le hacían perder el aliento en sus pulmones faltantes, estrujando el corazón que hace mucho dejo de yacer en su esquelético pecho.

¿Por qué llorar cuando podía reír?

Es lo que se permitió hacer ese día, dándose la oportunidad de unirse a los juegos de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp al dejar de lado su fiel violín, sintiéndose no solo vivo, sino como un chiquillo más, escapando de los regaños de Nami y la furia de Sanji cuando robaron un poco de los bocadillos que eran para las dos chicas de la tripulación. Corretearon por todo el barco, desde la proa hasta la popa, sacaron a Franky de su taller para que se uniera y terminaron con un pequeño concierto, siguiendo una de las extrañas canciones que a Luffy le gustaba inventar.

El clima fue agradable para Grand Line, indicando que no muy lejos debía haber una isla primaveral. El aire corría fresco, calmando un poco las energías de todos con el paso de las horas. 

Tal vez fue por eso, tal vez porque en realidad recordó que tenía cerca de 90 años y había estado corriendo toda la mañana como un chiquillo, o que ya habían sido varios los días que pasaron sin que descansara realmente. Tal vez fue todo eso junto o que, por fin, el viejo esqueleto se permitió relajarse. 

Cuando volvió a estar consciente Brook se encontró confundido, no muy seguro de cómo considerar la escena ante él. No solo por darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido, sino porque a su alrededor estaban Chopper y Usopp, con un Luffy que de alguna forma encontró cómodo usar sus delgadas piernas como almohada. Franky se río de forma suave al verle reaccionar, su mano con una seña para que no hiciera ningún ruido o movimiento brusco.

―Se durmieron al poco tiempo que lo hiciste tú. Bien hecho por _suuuuper_ cansarlos.

Brook quería preguntar cuánto tiempo había pasado, aunque sentía distinta la posición del sol, pero perdió la oportunidad cuando Sanji los llamó a comer. En menos de un parpadeo Luffy ya se encontraba en la cocina, mientras que a los otros dos les llevó algo más de trabajo quitarse la somnolencia de encima. El músico le dio una palmada en la espalda a Usopp al ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que Franky decidió simplemente tomar al pequeño reno entre sus brazos y cargarlo todo el camino.

Brook fue el último en entrar a la cocina-comedor, tal vez un poco abrumado por lo que sucedía frente a él y darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Observó como el caos comenzaba a desatarse por toda la habitación, uno sutil, con el ruido llenando el ambiente, de esa manera que solía suceder en cada comida de esa tripulación.

Si sutilmente se limpió una lágrima, nadie pareció notarlo. 

Que Sanji le sirviera primero su té antes que al resto fue sólo porque Robin también pidió té, o que Franky le pusiera en su plato una de sus hamburguesas mientras habla de cómo les iba a sorprender su nueva creación también fue pura casualidad.

El temor se había ido. Podía dormirse las veces que quisiera, porque todos ellos seguirán ahí al despertar.

Tenía un nuevo hogar y Brook estaba seguro que no se trataba de un sueño más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
